The Abominable Showman
by TheStationmaster
Summary: (Episode rewrite) Tracey attempts to prosecute a Broadway producer accused of murder, but has little evidence to prove the murder occurred. Rated T for strong content.


**Here is a rewrite of the Trial by Jury premiere episode entitled "The Abominable Showman" I hope you enjoy this rewrite! Please review.**

" _She was deeply in love with him. I tried to warn her, but it was too late by then. Everyone knows that Kurt Lasher murdered my daughter. I've known that for 19 months."_

…

"Unfortunately Mrs Blaylock, knowing and proving are two different things." Tracey Kibre said.

"What are you saying then?" 

"It's nearly impossible to convict a murderer if there is no evidence."

"That's why I came. Here's evidence."

Tracey was handed over a plastic bag, which contained a business card. She then handed the bag over to her deputy, Kelly Gaffney.

"We'll look into this." Kelly said.

…

"How do you plead Mr Lasher?" 

"Absolutely not guilty." Kurt said firmly to the judge.

"Charge is murder." Kelly said. "The defender has several schemes on trying to escape. He owns a massive jet that can take him out of this country at any time. Clearly, he's a risk."

"Very well then. Bail is set at $5,000,000 Mr Lasher is to also surrender his passport at once."

The gavel slammed.

…

"Clearly, we have a defendant afraid of the criminal justice system." Arthur Branch told his colleagues.

"This is a very strong case." Tracey said. "We already know Kurt did the murder." 

"The jury doesn't know that Tracey. Are you absolutely certain Kurt did the murder?"

"The DNA matched up. We found a business card from a doctor, who will prove that Didi Blaylock was pregnant at the time of her murder."

"Does Kurt want to testify before the grand jury?" asked Arthur.

"I figure he will." replied Tracey.

…

Kurt Lasher was in fact, a famous Broadway producer.

His lawyer came to see him the next day during rehearsal for one of Lasher's upcoming Broadway productions.

"The trial has been delayed." his lawyer said.

"And why?" asked Kurt.

"Delay is a good thing for you."

Kurt groaned and got up from his chair.

"Why did she have to get pregnant?" Kurt murmured as he walked away.

…

Back at the office, Hector Salazar, a DA investigator, was looking at Didi's audition tape with Lennie Briscoe.

Lennie had recently begun working as a DA, after his retirement from the 27th Precinct.

Despite his health concerns, Lennie was actually working well as a DA.

"She was just chasing her dream." Hector said to Lennie.

"She was in love, he was in lust." Lennie replied.

"Tracey is handling the case."

"How is she?"

"She's tough, but she's smart. Hates losing though."

After the tape ended, the two walked into Lennie's office.

"You know Lennie." Hector said. "I used to be a detective, until I got shot five times. If it wasn't for this squad, I'd be on disability benefits."

"I'd be retired." Lennie said. "Who we interviewing first?"

"Karen Masters."

…

"I've been depressed since Didi's murder." Karen said, smoking a cigarette. "Been going to my shrink nearly every day."

"We've got new evidence." Hector said. "We want you to testify."

"Whoa. I am totally not testifying." Karen replied.

"You must be an actress then!" Lennie teased.

"Only when I'm not a paralegal."

"I've seen you before on TV! You were in a car commercial!" Lennie told Karen.

"The Land Rover ad."

"You acted so well in that commercial."

"Thank you!" Karen said.

"Don't worry about testifying. It's secret, nobody is going to find out."

"Kurt Lasher will though. I'll have to think about this." 

Karen then walked away.

"How did you recognize her?" Hector asked.

"This magic thing called Tivo. It records programs, without any tape. It even has a magic remote to skip commercials. Must have saw her commercial 'cause I didn't press that magic commercial skip button."

Hector laughed.

"Who's next?" Lennie asked.

"We're going to the restaurant where the two ate."

…

 **CAFE DES ARTISTES**

"How long has Lasher been coming here?" asked Lennie.

"Very long time. He comes twice a week, sometimes even more."

"Does he ever come with women?"

"Two a week, sometimes more."

"What about her?" asked Hector.

Hector showed a photo of Didi.

"Didi was a nice girl. She fell in love with Lasher, very bad move on her."

"So she came here more than once?" Lennie said.

"Twice a week for three or four months. She once said that this was their special place. After he murder, the homicide detectives came here, but nothing happened after that."

"The DA is taking this case to the grand jury. We need you to testify."

"Do I have too?"

"Tell me what happened the last time she was here." Hector asked

"They seemed happy. Ordered a magnum."

"A magnum? Did they drink the whole thing?"

"Most of it."

"Did they end up drunk?" asked Lennie.

"Not at all. However, Lasher did coke in the men's room."

"How do you know that?"

"He's been doing coke in the men's room ever since I've been here. After he came out of the men's room, he asked me to get him a rental car."

"Did he ask that often?"

"Never, until then."

…

"That's odd." Tracey said, upon hearing what the detectives had learned.

"The cafe owner never knew Lasher had an license." Lennie said. "He was shocked when Lasher asked for a rental car."

"The pregenncy must have really pissed him off." thought Tracey.

"Probably why he drank that whole magnum." said Lennie.

"When we go to trial, we'll need a whole lot more in order to convict. I want you two to enhance the case."

The two detectives then walked out.

"Welcome to the squad Lennie." Tracey called out. "Heard Jack McCoy really liked you."

"Thanks." Lennie said. "Rather work here than at the old precinct."

"How are you feeling?" Tracey asked.

"Alright. Health problems were the main reason I retired from being a detective. Being a DA is a much lighter workload than being a detective."

"Stay well Lennie." Tracey said as Lennie walked out.

…

A little while later, Kelly came into Tracey's office, and noticed Tracey looking really worried.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Not really." Tracey replied. "This is going to be tough."

…

 **GRAND JURY ROOM**

"How long were they dating?"

"They've were dating six or seven months. She never told me when they first started?" said Karen.

"Why is that?" Tracey asked.

"Kurt Lasher. He's notorious."

"For what?"

"Also, he's only 33 years older than Didi. As soon as I found out they were dating, I knew Didi would get hurt, but I didn't think she get killed."

"What did you say when you learned she was pregnant?"

"I said I would help her get an abortion."

"What was her response?"

"She said she was having the baby."

"Was she upset?" 

"No, she was very excited. She hoped they get married, and then, I lost it. I told her she was kidding herself, and we started fighting. Afterwards, I left. I never saw her after that."

"Thank you Karen. Any questions?"

"Did she say whatever she had told Lasher how many other men she slept with?" asked a Russian man.

"She never slept with any other men." replied Karen.

…

"Here's something I found out." Hector said to Kelly "Lasher used to be an attorney."

Kelly was shocked when she heard this.

"He got fired after a scheme with an oil company." continued Hector.

…

"He was a lawyer?" asked a confused Arthur when Kelly told him what she had learned from Hector.

"The oil company went after him, but he ended up keeping the money from the trial." Kelly said. 'That's how he started up his production company."

"I think we should dig up the oil story." Tracey suggested.

"Be careful." Arthur said.

…

"You didn't have the opportunity to testify." the lawyer explained to Lasher. "So that allows us the chance to indict the charges."

"I want to share my side of the story." replied Kurt. Get Dunn down here, I'll take him out for dinner."

"Not going to happen. The DA's are already talking to him."

"When were you planning to tell me that?"

"Just found that out this afternoon."

"Get out. You're fired." Lasher said to his lawyer.

"Excuse me?"

"You're done. I don't need your services anymore. Leave. I'll get a woman lawyer."

…

 **LAW OFFICE OF MAGGIE DETTWEILER**

Lasher started his research on female lawyers, and managed to come across Maggie Dettweiler, who was a prominent lawyer.

He set up an appointment with her in her office later that same day.

"Bascially Kurt, you're screwed." Maggie said. "The DA in charge of this trial is tough."

"That's where you come in." replied Kurt. "You're going to help me."

"I'll take the case, but only if you help me. I'm not interesting in proving you innocent, I want to find you not guilty.

"You want to know something about Didi?"

"I need to know."

"I really liked her. Had a nice time dating her. My life is an open book. Been single for 19 years. She got on my nerves, so I had to do something."

"What did you do?"

"Took her out for dinner, bought her a magnum, thought on how I could get rid of her." 

"You sent your driver home."

"I had a rental car delivered, and I told her I was taking her to Connecticut to celebrate. We got in the car and drove off. The whole way up, she wouldn't shut up. I told her I wasn't interested in her, and that she couldn't have the baby. She flipped out, screamed at the top of the lungs in the middle of the highway with the windows opened. I hit her, knocked her head hard into the dashboard. I smashed her head so hard, she was knocked out cold. I kept on, and decided to hide her body at my friend's house in western Connecticut. She was so knocked out, I strangled her to death, and when she passed out dead, I threw her down the bottom of the well. Nobody saw anything."

…

News soon reached Tracey and Kelly that Lasher had gotten a new lawyer.

"She's wicked good." Kelly said.

Tracey sighed. She didn't think this was good at all.

…

"New scandal." Tracey told her colleagues, placing down an issue of Vanity Fair. "Didi was famous in Brunei, performed there for nine months."

"Lasher sent performers from Brunei here to NYC." said Lennie. "He had connections all over the world."

"Didi performed in Brunei for nine months. Lot of parties were thrown there." Hector said.

"Anything else we should know?" asked Tracey.

"Didi spent six months performing in Japan when she was 19." Lennie said.

"Why wasn't this in her file?" asked Kelly "Didn't they check her passport?"

"Never did. The passport though is still valid, and we know she doesn't mind long flights."

…

Later that day, bad news came.

"Didi may not be dead," Lennie told Tracey. In fact, there might be a better suspect than Kurt Lasher."

"Who's that?" asked Kelly.

"Matt Manderbarg. He's the prime suspect in the disapperance of a model named Amy Woodbury, who went missing in L.A five years ago."

"Can this get any worse?" sighed Tracey.

"It does." continued Lennie. "This girl, Amanda Bock, who had connections to Amy, was in New York when Didi was murdered."

…

"Why didn't you know that Amanda was in New York?" asked Arthur.

"All we know is that Lasher murdered Didi." explained Tracey.

"Wrong. I think you should reconsider this."

"We already have an indictment."

Tracey knew that if she lost this case, her career would be doomed.

"If I lose this case, I will resign." Tracey said to Arthur.

Kelly was shocked upon hearing this, but Arthur remained silent.

…

 **CHAMBERS OF JUDGE AMANDA ANDERLEE**

"I want additional time, so we can complete this investigation." said Tracey.

"No. The time you have, is all you get. A date shall be set for jury selection."

…

 **SUPREME COURT TRIAL**

"Mrs Phelps, are you familiar with the term _may-december romance_?"

"Of course."

"How do you feel about that?" Tracey asked.

"Relationships are relationships. As long as they're happy, that's fine with me."

"How would you feel about an older-man dating a much-younger girl?"

"I would be fine with that."

"Thank you."

…

"It has come to my attention your honor, that Mr Lasher is not a probable suspect in this case. I believe that Matt Manderberg is our main suspect, due to the fact that he committed a murder. The victim is also an actress. Manderberg also lives two blocks away from the alleged victim's apartment."

"Is this true?" asked the judge.

"No clue at all." Tracey replied.

"Excuse me!" Lasher interrupted. "Of course you know where he lives!"

"Sit down Mr Lasher." the judge said sternly.

…

Later, Mrs Blaylock visited Tracey and Kelly.

"Did Didi ever mention anything about a man named Matt Manderberg?" asked Kelly.

"Never heard any mention of him."

.

…

 **KRESSEL JURY CONSULTING: MOCK COURTROOM**

"Kurt Lasher clearly did not take Didi Blaylock's life. We are unable to prove that Didi is dead, however, nobody has seen her for the last 18 months. But, if Didi is in fact dead, traces to another suspect come into play. "

…

"To my personal knowledge, Mr Lasher never had a rental car dropped off at the restaurant."

"Do you think Kurt Lasher is a danger to the public?" asked Tracey.

"Objection your honor!"

"Comment withdrawn." replied Tracey.

"How long has Mr Lasher been coming to your restaurant?"

"More than 20 years. I've only been there 12 years."

"Have you seen him with other women over the years?"

"Many other women."

"Has Mr Lasher ever displayed various moods when with these women?"

"Not quite sure."

"Have you ever seen Mr Lasher get angry with any of these women?"

"No."

"Has he ever killed any of these women?"

"Objection!" shouted Tracey.

"Comment withdrawn."

"Court will dismiss for today, we will resume Monday morning at 9am." the judge said.

…

 **APARTMENT OF PENNY STERBA**

"I told that DA I wanted to change my testimony." Penny told Lennie and Hector

"You told the detectives last year you left one of Lasher's productions after he slapped you across the face, is that correct?" asked Lennie.

"I need to talk to the DA's."

"About what?" asked Hector.

"That I lied to the detectives last year. I can't lie under oath."

…

"I appeared in 8 productions that Kurt Lasher produced."

"Ms Sterba, you were a veteran performer for Lasher. You had an affair with him, is that correct?" Tracey asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave his company?"

"He abused me, so I decided to leave. Kurt Lasher is truly, a monster. He once said something so disturbing, which led me to leave his company. In fact, he said this every day. He called me a whore-lover."

"Bitch." Lasher said out-loud.

"Watch your mouth Mr Lasher." the judge said sternly.

"Objection your honor! Ms Sterba's comments shall not continue."

"The comments made by Ms Sterba therefore shall not be considered." the judge said.

…

The nexr day, Lasher took the stand to share his point-of-view.

"I enjoy dogs. Grew up with them. I would never hurt a dog, or any animal."

"But you said Ms Sterba was a whore-lover?"

"That was just stage direction. She was a lousy actress anyways."

"Thank you Mr Lasher."

Tracey then stood up.

"Mr Lasher, you said you love dogs, so why do you kill them?"

"I don't. I've never killed a dog."

"The proof is out. I here have a bill for $150 for putting 3 dogs to sleep."

"I had them put to rest because they had become too hard to handle." Lasher explained.

"So, you killed them on purpose?"

Lasher remained silent.

"Okay, animal-lover. I'll say no more." Tracey said.

…

A few days later, the jury came to a verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have your honor. We find the defendant, Kurt Lasher, guilty."

Shock fell in the courtroom, with Lasher the most shocked of all.

Tracey was relieved.

As Tracey walked out of the courtroom, she quietly said to herself...

" _Life's a bitch. Life truly is a bitch."_


End file.
